All a Lie
by thepeacockandthebutterfly
Summary: When he broke her heart, darkness overcame her. When she rose again, the world fell. A ruler now, she must confront the one who broke her heart. But you can't get rid of love that easily. Post-apocalyptic. Adrienette/Ladynoir. (Please forgive me for the super bad summary)
1. Chapter 1: Missfortune

**Okay so I am placing my other stories on hiatus so I can try to write something that people actually like (kind of failed there, my stories are kind of boring). I got the idea for this story from the comic All a Lie. I don't own that, but I'm placing a spin on it here. It's sort of a post-apocalyptic story, but there should be plenty of Adrienette and Ladynoir in this to satisfy all of the fangirls/guys out there. I really wanted to write a story about an akumatized Chat Noir and Ladybug, so this is as close as I'm going to get. I kind of identify with Missfortune in this story because I have a lot of regrets that I can't do anything about, but for anyone else who sometimes feels this way I hope that this story will help them to feel better. This first chapter is kind of short (and boringish) but stay tuned for better and longer chapters.**

* * *

I felt his warm breath on my lips. He was so close to kissing me. But then he pulled away. And shattered my heart. That was how the world fell. It would seem like those things are completely unrelated, but for a girl with inhuman abilities, anything is possible. My name is Missfortune, but I was once known as Ladybug. And before that I was Marinette. I lost sight of who I was. I was once a happy girl with a simple and normal life, but that ended when I was chosen to be the protector of Paris, Ladybug. I couldn't see my two halves as one self and that caused me to doubt myself. Not only that, but there were many secrets that came with my powers. Hiding that double life from my best friend, Alya, and my parents was one of the hardest things I have ever done. But that's not all. I fell in love and that was my undoing.

My partner-in-heroism, Chat Noir, was once a minor annoyance to me, but somehow I came to love him. So when I discovered he was also my gigantic crush, Adrien Agreste, I was ecstatic. It was like my birthday and Christmas at once. I let myself be carried away by his promises and pretty words. But we still had to face a villain. Hawkmoth was like that villain you read about in little kids books. Totally cliché. But somehow he was the real deal. And he was Adrien's dad.

He had the ability to akumatize people, or use their negative emotions to brainwash them into becoming evil and doing his bidding. What he wanted? The ring and earrings that transformed Chat and I into superheroes. When Adrien found out, he was crushed. And that was a negative emotion. He was transformed into the villain Chat Blanc. I didn't know it because he was still Adrien when he wasn't in costume. I came so close to kissing him, hoping desperately that he loved me as Marinette, not just Ladybug. But that was a lie. It was all a lie.

He leaned into me and I allowed myself to lean into him as well, imagining all of my dreams coming true. But he didn't continue moving. He just stood there, his lips a breath away from mine. I closed my eyes, wondering if then he would kiss me. But then I felt my earrings being removed. A small chuckle rolled from his perfect lips. I looked at him and saw a smirk on his face and my earrings in his hand. His words were harsh, cutting to the bone. I realized that he really did only love Ladybug. And he was willing to sacrifice her for his father. I felt hot tears roll down my cheeks. Honestly I couldn't understand why I ever allowed myself to hope.

It was then that I realized it was all a lie. I succumbed to that negative emotion, not comprehending the cost. A new set of earrings materialized in my ears and I couldn't help but accept Hawkmoth's offer. That's when I became Missfortune. My good luck was replaced with the ability to give others bad luck. And with that I brought the world to its knees. Hawkmoth used mine and Chat's miraculouses to bring his wife back to life. The only thing is that she hadn't wanted to be brought back. Basically, Hawkmoth went insane and left the job of ruling the unruined part of the world to Chat Blanc and I. Even though we were partners again, I could no longer trust him the way I once had. I couldn't love him the way I once had. Even though I sometimes dreamed that Chat and I had ended up together. I buried my love for him deep inside me. I-I-I just can't go down that road again, not with what happened the last time.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter should be longer and it will be from Adrien's point of view. I actually ended up liking this chapter more than I expected. It was kind of a throwaway idea, but I'll play around with it. I am open to suggestions, though.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

 **MORE REVIEWS/FAVORITES=FASTER UPDATES AND LONGER CHAPTERS**

 **-The Peacock and the Butterfly ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Chat Blanc

**OK, I lied. I said this chapter would be longer, but it really isn't. Only by a little bit. I hope this chapter gives you some insight into the true tragedy of the first chapter. I've always loved those stories that make you sympathize with the character especially if you can lose yourself in their story. So I was excited to write these two chapter because I felt like I can kind of relate to their problems. In the sense that I feel similar feelings, not that I have superpowers. The thing is that even though I wrote this, I feel like the characters write themselves. I was a bit wary of writing from a boy's perspective because I don't really know how boys think, so I hope this turned out okay. Thanks to all the people who followed and favorite this story, I hope that you will love this chapter and the ones to come. BTW, don't worry the next chapter will not contain prologue, it's time that this story moved forward from the past.**

* * *

I was so close to kissing her. But I had to pull back. And shatter both my and her hearts. That was how the world fell. It would seem like those things are completely unrelated, but for a boy with inhuman abilities, anything is possible. My name is Chat Blanc, but I was once known as Chat Noir. And before that I was Adrien. I was always different, the child of a fashion designer. I was a model, famous throughout Paris. But I wasn't happy, my father ignored me and generally treated me coldly. I was so lonely and I felt almost imprisoned in my mansion, but that ended when I was chosen to be the protector of Paris, Chat Noir.

It was the first time I had been able to go out on my own without the rules and restrictions set in place by my father. That's when I met Ladybug. She was originally a clumsy girl that I sort of thought of as a joke, but when it came down to it, she showed an inner strength and determination that made her worthy of the superheroine title. Naturally I fell for her, she was just so charismatic and wonderful. The problem was that there were many secrets that came with my powers. I didn't know who Ladybug was under her mask and she didn't know me. That made it really hard for me. But I vowed that I loved both her and the girl underneath.

Hiding that double life from my best friend, Nino, and my other friends, Alya and Marinette, was one of the hardest things I have ever done. Until I discovered that Marinette was Ladybug. I thought that would make life easier, but I had always viewed my two halves as one self and that caused me lose my self-control. Having the freedom to let my wild side out just proved that. I couldn't hold back my jokes and Chat mannerisms in public or around my father. He noticed that, of course, and captured me. He revealed that he was Hawkmoth, my sworn enemy. I could handle that information, but he threatened to hurt Marinette if I didn't get her Miraculous. It was her life or her trust. I wagered that I could eventually win back her trust, but if she died she would be gone forever.

I leaned into her, allowing myself to wish this were real, imagining all of my dreams coming true. But I didn't, I couldn't continue moving. I watched as she closed her eyes, wondering if I would kiss her. I lingered for a moment before carefully removing her earrings. I let a sinister chuckle tumble from my lips, trying to sell the scam. I looked at her and saw the heartbreak. Not only that, but to really seal the deal I completely rejected her feeling with harsh mean words. I turned away, feeling hot tears roll down my cheeks. I whispered, "I'm sorry," under my breath, but I couldn't honestly understand why I ever allowed myself to hope. I left her, unable to watch tears stream down her cheeks. I couldn't bear it.

Ladybug/Marinette became the akumatized Missfortune, with the power to give people bad luck. She destroyed the world at my father's bidding. I am so ashamed of myself now because I helped her. I was Chat Blanc, the creator. But that power of creation always came mixed with bad luck. Hawkmoth took over with us as his right-hand people. But I didn't know what his true goal was.

My father used our Miraculouses to resurrect my mother, but she turned away from him. She told him that she didn't want to be alive again because he needed to learn to not depend on her. She told me that she loved me and that I needed to trust myself. She committed suicide a few days later. I didn't cry at her funeral, too frozen from the fact that I had gotten my mother back only for her to die again. I watched for many months as my father slipped further into insanity. Finally he too committed suicide, stabbing himself repeatedly. His revised will read that Missfortune and I were to co-govern the world. I hoped that this would be a chance to rekindle our love, but she turned me away. I could tell she was still hurting from my rejection and that she still didn't trust me. I didn't blame her. But I continue to love her because she was and is My Lady, My Princess, My Bugaboo. My Everything.

* * *

 **That wasn't too bad, right? I hope not. Adrien just doesn't know what to do now because he gave her up in order to save her and now he has to live with the consequences. I hope this story ends happily for the two. Before I sound too insane, please understand that I don't have the whole plotline mapped out, I'm thinking of the story as I write it. Thanks for sticking with me and thanks again to all the people who followed and favorited this story. Love you guys!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

 **MORE REVIEWS/FAVORITES=FASTER UPDATES AND LONGER CHAPTERS**

 **-The Peacock and the Butterfly ;)**


	3. Chapter 3: Reunited

**Here is the long chapter I promised you all! I really enjoy writing this fanfic. It's actually really deep. Each chapter will contain POV's from both Chat Blanc and Missfortune, just so you can see the opposing sides of the story. I hope you all like this chapter, it's still on the short side, but it ACTUALLY CONTAINS SOME PLOT! Feel free to applaud now. Ok, silliness aside I hope you enjoy the next installment of All a Lie.**

* * *

(Chat Blanc POV)

I looked in through Marinette's window, not at all creepily watching her sleep. I carefully extended a glowing claw and created a metal tip for my claw. With it I cut a hole in her window. I crawled through the opening and landed silently on her floor on all fours. "Are you sleeping well, Princess?" I whispered to her sleeping form. I admired the way her long bluish-black hair fell across her face in strands like a piece of artwork. I watched her cute freckled nose scrunch up. Marinette let out a puff of air and rolled over in her bed. I smiled before walking over to her dresser.

Two small boxes sat among makeup and jewelry of all colors. I opened one and saw two burgundy studs nestled in black velvet. I reached out to touch them tentatively. I considered removing them, but I knew that Missfortune was just as much a part of Marinette as Ladybug now. The other box was black with red tracing on the top. I recognized easily because it was identical to the one sitting in my room. There was nothing in that box, of course. It had once contained Marinette's Miraculous. The earrings that transformed her into Ladybug. Sadness overwhelmed my heart. _It's my fault that they aren't here._ And that was why I had snuck in here in the middle of the night. I reached into one of the pockets on my white suit. When I pulled out my claw, there were two small black studs in my palm. I placed them into the box almost reverently.

"Adrien?" said a quiet voice from behind me. I kept into the air in fright, thinking that Marinette had awakened. I hung from the ceiling, trying not to move or make any sounds. "Adrien, what are you doing?" Marinette said. I started to respond, but then she continued to speak. "Was it all a lie?" My eyes widened and I couldn't stop the stabbing feeling in my heart. She was dreaming about the day I had betrayed her. A tear formed in my eye as I looked at her. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she whimpered quietly. She was still hurting from then? I thought-I thought, no I knew she would still feel betrayed, but I didn't expect her to still be hurt from the experience. I thought it was more like she was seeking to hurt me for revenge, not that she was hurt and so could not return my affection. _Still, I hope that returning these will ease her worries. I was lucky to find the Miraculouses among Father's possessions._ I looked down at my hands. They were clad in white, but two rings sat upon my hands. One on each ring finger. One ring was white and the other was black. When I was feeling negative thoughts I was Blanc and when I was happy I was Noir. _Two very different personalities for the same person. But am I Chat Noir or Chat Blanc?_

* * *

(Missfortune POV)

I woke up, cold sweat dotted across my brow. _What was that? Why did I dream about that?_ I clutched my head in my hands, trying to reforget the vivid image in my head. "Stupid cat," I muttered. I flung off my covers and allowed the cold air to wash over my body. I grumbled to myself as I walked over to the large windows in my room and pulled the curtains aside. The light of the sun shone brightly into my once dark room. I looked out over France from the building Chat Blanc had created and set ontop of the Eiffel Tower. Paris had been largely spared from the destruction I had caused, actually it was the ONLY remaining town in the world. Probably because I had never had the heart to destroy my hometown where my parents and friends lived. _Speaking of which, I haven't been to visit them since I was akumatized._

I sighed loudly before walking into my bathroom and closing the door. Looking in mirror, I saw a young woman looking blearily back at me. I turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up before stripping and standing under the warm spray. I hummed softlyuy as I scrubbed my body with vanilla-scented body wash. Then, I finger combed shampoo through my long black hair. After washing it out, I brushed conditioner through my hair, admiring the silky soft texture and shine of the luscious locks. I climbed out of the shower in a much better mood, feeling refreshed. I carefully pulled on a burgundy tank top and a short black skirt. I tied my hair into two long ponytails, fastening them with a burgundy ribbon. Rubbing lotion onto my face and neck was a calming sensation.

I went to fasten earrings on my ears, but I saw two boxes before me. One held the burgundy earrings that transformed me into Missfortune. But the other? It used to hold the black earrings/miraculous that allowed me to become Ladybug. After Hawkmoth died, I had looked everywhere for the earrings, but I had been unable to find them. They were gone. Out of habit I opened the Missfortune box, but my eyes kept straying to the other box. I closed my eyes briefly before picking up the other box and opening it. I knew there wouldn't be anything there, but I just needed to see their absence. I tuned away my face before opening the small box. I tentatively opened one eye to look at the box. A strangled scream ripped from my throat as I registered the contents of the box. It must have looked so odd for me to scream about the appearance of two plain black studs in the box, but it was the world to me. I snatched them up and stabbed the earrings through my pierced ears. I shut my eyes tightly, praying that this was not a hoax. I heard a sound like the tinkling of bells and the smell of freshly baked cookies permeated the room.

"Marinette! Is that really you?" chirped a small red creature.

I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped open slightly. I wiped my eyes and pinched myself, just in case I was dreaming. My eyes watered slightly with in shed tears. "Tikki! I missed you so much!" I choked out. The kwami flew at me full speed and hugged me. I was trying to hold back my sobs, but Tikki was crying unashamedly. "How? Why? How are you here?" I asked, still in a daze.

Tikki smiled, "I would never leave you, just as you would never leave me." Tikki floated away to the window to look out upon Paris.

I jumped forward, snatching at thin air, "No!" _I don't want you to see what I did._ Tikki turned to me, rolled her eyes and continued to the window. She gazed on what remained of Paris before turning back to me with a troubled look on her face. "Marinette, what happened to Paris?" I bit my lip and looked away from Tikki. When I looked back, Tikki had a frightened look on her face. "What did you do, Marinette?"

* * *

 **I hope that you guys have continued to love this story. I really want to thank my reviewers because they just help to encourage me to keep the story going. I plan to start another fanfic, but I will update both as long as they continue to be enjoyed (favorited/followed/reviewed). Again, thanks for sticking with me and thanks again to all the people who followed and favorited this story. Love you guys!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

 **MORE REVIEWS/FAVORITES=FASTER UPDATES AND LONGER CHAPTERS**

 **-The Peacock and the Butterfly ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Inner Demons

**Ok, this is it. The super long chapter I promised. I actually didn't mean for it to be this long, but I was bored out of my mind (like I-almost-wished-we-were-still-in-school bored) so I just started typing. You guys seemed to like Missfortune and Chat Blanc a lot, so I did a lot more with their transformations. I also went and filled in what they've been doing since, well, you know what. THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE LOVE THIS STORY HAS GOTTEN! I hope you enjoy this next chapter as much as I did!**

* * *

(Missfortune POV)

I ripped the earrings out of my ears, not even noticing the pain that accompanied the action. I buried my head in my arms, letting dry sobs rack my body as I tried to forget the look of fright that had been on Tikki's face. She was scared of me. I sat like that for a while, waiting for the tears to come, but they never did. _How did I get to here? How have I fallen so far?_ Eventually I lifted my head and moved to insert the burgundy earrings into two of the holes in my double pierced ears. I was very cautious seeing as my ears throbbed with a dull ache.

Once they were in place, the earrings released a wave of magic. The ensuing transformation washed over my body forming jet black wings on my back (I looked like a badass angel of death). And the pigtails I had created braided themselves and twisted into buns on the side of my head with burgundy ribbons cascading from them. A jet black also materialized on my face. I didn't fight the power given to me, it felt too good. I almost lost myself in the feeling as I had when I had first become Missfortune, but I remembered the two empty holes in my ears. I went to insert silver studs, but the black Ladybug earrings caught my eyes again. I recalled Tikki's words and I knew they were true. _I can't and won't ever leave you, Tikki. No matter how much you remind me of my mistakes._

I carefully inserted the earrings and watched as Tikki reappeared and took in my appearance with a horrified look forming on her face. Just as her little mouth opened to speak I spoke up. "Tikki, before you say anything, I'm sorry that I'm not Marinette anymore. I'm sorry that I'm not the girl you expected me to still be. I'm not Marinette nor Ladybug anymore. I'm no longer that naive, innocent, sweet teen that you chose. I'm sorry I gave in to Hawkmoth. I'm sorry that I have so much to be sorry for. But this is me now."

Tikki sighed sadly. "Marinette, I stand by what I said. I won't ever leave you, at least not until you die. And I respect your choices, even if I don't agree with them. But I can't help but wonder how you went astray."

"It's a long story, Tikki." I began my tale of woe, feeling tears well up in my previously dry tear ducts.

After I finished, Tikki flew over to me and tried to wrap her small arms around me. "Oh, Marinette. I'm so sorry. I should have been there for you."

I wiped away my tears to glare slightly at my kwami. "First of all, stop calling me Marinette, I'm Missfortune now. Secondly, that stupid cat and my stupid crush betrayed me! I can't-" I choked back a second round of tears before continuing, "I feel like I can't trust anyone anymore. I don't know what to do. The worst part is that I still love Adrien, even after all he did. But I have to bury those feelings because I can't go through that again. If I got hurt like that again...I don't think I could continue living."

Tikki patted my shoulder comfortingly. "Know that I am here for you always Mari-Missfortune." I smiled sadly at her before she flew into my Miraculous earrings. My outfit did not change except that the burgundy was replaced with a vibrant red.

"Thank you, Tikki," I whispered. And with that I walked out of my room and went down the stairs to confront that stupid cat.

* * *

(Chat Blanc POV)

I made my way back to my room after delivering the earrings. I released my transformation in a flash of green and yellow. I knew who I was when I wasn't transformed. I was Adrien Agreste, son of Brigitte (reference to The Peacock and the Butterfly fanfic) and Gabriel Agreste. But when I was transformed, I walked a narrow line between black and white. Creation and destruction. Good luck and bad luck. I never knew what color I would be. Not anymore. I missed the solid rock of My Lady. I missed the unshakeable, unbreakable trust we had had in each other. I missed her. So much. She barely even talked to me these days. In fact, she barely even left her room. And if she did she was fully transformed in order to walk the streets of Paris.

With a sigh, I began my daily morning routine. First stop was the shower. Lathering up my body with scented bubbles and carefully shampooing and conditionering my hair until it shone like strands of pure gold. I stepped out feeling more relaxed, but still with that undercurrent of sadness from the lingering feeling of loss that had been there since i lost my princess to Missfortune. I rubbed lotion into my skin and brushed my hair with a special boar bristle brush. Cologne and deodorant applied meticulously. White shirt with a green paw in the middle. Tight black jeans with a small gold chain hanging from one belt loop. It was the necklace I had given Ladybug that one Valentines Day. Marinette had thrown it away after I falsely rejected her. Now it was an anchor for me. A symbol of hope that kept me from going down the same path as my father. Red and black polka-dotted sneakers to pay homage to Ladybug. A tidy appearance was a requirement for a model, so I had never lost the habit of a morning routine.

I flopped down on a chair in front of my desk, snatching up a pencil. A sheet of paper sat in front of me, ready for my pencil. The graphite tip touched down and I moved it with sure strokes. I had taken up sketching as a way to let out my muddled mess of emotions. I had originally tried baking, but the shortage of supplies had interfered. Neither Missfortune nor I wanted to take away from our subjects, so we had both discontinued our baking. Missfortune stayed holed up in her room, usually designing and creating clothes for the two of them. Then she would come down to make dinner for the two of us, making sure to avoid me. She would drop off any new clothes or unfinished designs (for me to finish) and my meal while I would sneak in through her window while she slept to drop of the finished designs or any other thing. Sometimes it was flowers or earrings for the other two holes in her double pierced ears, but I would also drop off fabric for our clothes. These thoughts ran through my head as I drew. Finally I finished, dropping the pencil. A lovely dress was shown. Missfortune looking down at the ground while holding up the skirt. It was a lovely tulle and chiffon combo. The layers of skirt were positioned to perfectly accentuate her long, slim, muscular legs and the bodice was laceup with ribbons that then tied around her neck and dangled down her back. A gilded mask covered her eyes and traced intricate patterns across her cheeks. I looked at the creation just imagining seeing Missfortune in it.

I flipped the paper over and began designing another dress. This one was a ball gown, but I drew Marinette in it instead of Missfortune. No mask was on her face, only the cute freckles and her bluebell eyes. Her hair was out of the buns and in the small cute pigtails she had always worn back then. The ball gown was long and flowing with draping sleeves that spilled like water off her pale, freckled arms. She looked like a goddess. A small gasp passed through my lips, she was too perfect.

I heard a knock on my door as I admired the drawing. I got up, clutching the design in my hand. I opened the door to see Missfortune. Her jet black hair was in two braided buns that partially covered her ears, but I noticed two things. 1. The Ladybug earrings were in her ears 2. Her color scheme had changed from burgundy and black to red and black. She met my searching eyes evenly. She opened her mouth to speak, but saw the paper in my grasp. She reached for it and looked at the first drawing.

"Oh, this is really pretty!" she gasped. She turned the paper around and looked at the ball gown image. I saw her startled expression. She looked at me incredulously. "What is this? Adrien-" she began before clapping her hands over her mouth.

I felt like the knife in my heart had just been twisted and shoved in a little bit deeper. _She couldn't even say my name anymore._ I had to, I felt bad, but she needed to hear it. "Marinette, do you even know how much it hurts me that you can't even say my name? The pain that I feel when you won't even barely look at me?" The startled look on her face was quickly replaced with fear and anger.

"Chat Blanc is your name now just as Missfortune is mine. You know what you did. You deserve that pain. And to think I still-" she clapped her hands over her mouth again, the anger dissipating to reveal agony that seemed to almost devour her face. The agony became fear in a split second, but I knew I hadn't imagined it. Missfortune turned and ran from my room.

"Wait, Missfortune!" I called, sprinting after her. She ran into her room and locked the door. "PLAGG!" I yelled.

The black cat kwami rose lazily from my pocket. "Yes oh blond one?" He sneered. "Transform me," I said. "Are you sure about that kid?" Plagg asked, looking truly concerned, "I know you love her, but it isn't the best time. You gave her Tikki, that's enough for now. Tikki will help her."

I shook my head furiously. "I need to tell her the truth! I've delayed it for too long!" Plague groaned, "ok, Adrien, but don't blame me if it backfires." He zoomed into my black ring and the transformation surrounded me. I was Chat Blanc when the transformation was over, my negative side overpowering my positivity. I used my powers of creation to create a key and unlock the door. "Missfortune, paw-lease hear meow-t!" I winced inwardly, suddenly remembering how much she hated my puns. I also remembered that my creation was entertained with destruction and suddenly wished I could go back in time. _It's too late to go back now._

I entered and saw her in full angel of death mode. Her black wings were spread out and crackling with dark energy. Her blue eyes were darkened with anger and her teeth were clenched. In each hand was a ball of energy ready to be thrown. Her red skirt billowed out behind her as if a strong wind was blowing. The burgundy earrings glowed with an eerie light, illuminating her face almost creepily. "I thought I told you to go away." She stated with a calm voice that completely contradicted the angry look on her face. "You did." I answered. She bared her teeth looking positively menacing. "Then why are you still here?"

* * *

 **Oh wow, I think this chapter is the best one I've written so far. To all my followers and reviewers and favoriters (?), thanks so much for all your support! I don't think I would be continuing to write this if it wasn't for all of you. BTW, I really suck at drawing but I really want to see someone draw Missfortune in her angel of death mode! I have a vivid image in my head, but I can't seem to draw it right. I actually drew Missfortune, but it was pretty bad. So if you draw an image for me, I'll give you a shoutout in this story and on my profile as well as making the image the cover for this story. Thanks guys, I love you all so much!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

 **MORE REVIEWS/FAVORITES=FASTER UPDATES AND LONGER CHAPTERS**

 **-The Peacock and the Butterfly ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Broken Pieces

**Ok, I'm going to make this note short. This chapter is not going to be exactly as some of you expected it to go. It's going to be sad and weird and maybe not the best I've ever done. I almost feel like I've lost control of these characters. But back to the point. There will be a death in this chapter. I didn't write it with a whole lot of detail, it's not one of the main characters. But it's still a character many of you love. Please don't hate me for this, but I also hope you cry a bit. (JK, but you might cry anyways).**

* * *

(Chat Blanc POV)

"Missfortune, please just hear me out," I pleaded, "I need to tell you what really happened that day!"

Missfortune sneered at me. You mean the day where you BETRAYED me?" Her voice went up an octave with those words. "I should hit you with one of these right now," she said, indicating the energy balls in her hands, "But I'm in a pretty good mood...for now. Let's hear it. And then I'll decide whether or not to kill you."

I opened my mouth, about to tell her the truth, but I saw something in her eyes. Fear. As if she wanted to hide from the truth. _No, no, no. I didn't want it to be this way. I never wanted to hurt you! Hawkmoth gave me an ultimatum. It was you or your Miraculous. He knew who you were. I couldn't lose you._ I wanted to tell her the truth. I really did. But I couldn't just shatter those walls she had built around herself. I had to bring them down slowly. "Missfortune, Marinette. I love you so much. I can't even tell you how much. I never meant to hurt you. Hawkmoth was controlling me!" _Oh yeah, that was suuuppperr slow. Nice job, Adrien._ She lifted one arm, pulling the crackling ball of black energy back to throw it at me. "Okay, I'm done. I've had enough of your lies." Just as she was about to let the ball of energy fly towards me, I leaned forward and kissed her right on the lips. Honestly I don't even know what came over me at that moment, but I just went with it. Her lips were just as soft as I had imagined them to me and they tasted faintly like vanilla and sugar. I didn't move to deepen the kiss, not wanting to scare her more than she probably already was. Suddenly she pulled away and slapped me. Hard. I watched the two energy balls dissipate, she having caught the other ball of energy when I kissed her. Then, I put a hand to my stinging cheek and looked Missfortune straight in the eyes. She held my gaze for a second before turning away, closing her eyes tightly. I realized all of a sudden that tears were dripping down her cheeks. "Marinette...I'm so sorry. Did I really hurt you this much?"

She met my eyes again, her watery eyes blazing a furious blue. "How can you even ask that? What do you think? It's not like you didn't break my heart. It's not like you gave me hope for a few seconds before ripping it away along with Tikki! I loved you, Adrien! I trusted you! Chat Noir and Adrien both! You were always one person, both of you always there for me! I-I-I loved you...and that was the death of Marinette and Ladybug in one fell blow." She broke off, sobbing uncontrollably.

I wrapped my arms around her shaking body. "I'm so sorry, Marinette. I didn't know." _Wait, she had really loved both sides of me as one person?_ "I really do love you, though," I whispered in her ear.

She broke out of my embrace in one swift movement. "No, you don't. You love the person I used to be. Now you're just giving me false hope. I can't do this anymore." She walked to the window and opened it with a sigh. "Chaton, I'm going to go for a walk. When I get back I'll make dinner and bring you it and some new designs. Let's just go back to before. We don't have to see each other. We don't have to talk to one another. Doesn't that sound good?" _No, it doesn't._ I wanted to tell her that, but I could still see tears in her eyes. She was going to cry again.

"Yes, Missfortune," I said softly. I had caused her enough pain already. The least i could do for her is let her be alone. Missfortune flew out the window, jet black wings flapping smoothly and strongly. Once she left I whispered, "Yeah, right. Like I'm going to just let her go like that." I knew that this could end in disaster, but I needed to know she was safe. I leapt out of the window, my suit shifting to black. After all, love is a very positive emotion.

* * *

(Missfortune POV)

 _Why would he do that? Could he-could he really love me? No, that's impossible. He made that completely clear that day._ These thoughts ran furiously through my mind as I jumped out the window.. I unfurled my black wings with a snap, soaring high above Paris. I saw people walking in the streets stop and look up at me. I felt a pang in my heart at the sight of their haggard faces and the sunken cheeks of the children. Our best efforts to feed the people had backfired because of the bad luck I had given them. I turned my head upwards, unable to look at the people because of the immense guilt I felt.

Then a little voice spoke in my head. "You have Ladybug's powers again, give them their food. Take away their bad luck." I let a small smile grace my face as I swooped down to the ground. I lifted my hand in the air, not needing to yell Lucky Charm. Red sparks burst from my hand and rose up in the air before falling back down in the form of bread, meat, apples, cucumbers, and bottles of milk. Sure some of the food hit the ground and went splat and some of the milk bottles were smashed against the hard stone paving of the street and sidewalk, but most of it was caught by the citizens of Paris.

Loud cries of "all hail Missfortune and chat Blanc!" could be heard from anywhere in the French city. With a second wave of red sparks, the houses were all rebuilt and the people were cleansed. The black magic that had tainted then floated upward but was ultimately destroyed by the sheer amount of red magic. I landed in the center of the town square, ontop of the statue of myself in the fountain.

"Citizens of Paris, Chat Blanc and I are looking out for you always, never forget that," I called with a magically amplified voice.

"Yeah, now you are. But it's probably only because you feel so guilty. Stop lying to us, Missfortune," yelled an old man. He threw a bottle of milk at me. I flew up, avoiding the glass container.

"Yeah, he's right," shouted others, "you didn't care until now!"A barrage of food came flying at me.

I flew to avoid it, feeling utterly crushed. "Is that really how you feel?" I asked quietly, not entirely sure whether I wanted to hear their answer.

"YES!" a multitude of voices called. I lowered myself down to my knees, folding in my wings. Sobs began to shake my body again. I waited to feel the food thrown at my body, but I only felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see all the people with identical looks of sadness on their faces.

A young woman had her hand on my shoulder. "Missfortune, thank you. Not only for taking care of us but for de-akumatizing us when you were Ladybug. We know what it is like to be controlled by Hawkmoth. We don't blame you, we just feel helpless. I know you're trying your best to make amends. Thank you," she said. Her brown hair was in a long braid and her brown eyes were no longer as full of life, but I recognized the woman all of a sudden.

"Alya?" I whispered.

Alay smiled, "Yes?"

"Alya, I'm so sorry I left you. I didn't even tell you I was leaving," I began to cry again.

"It's okay, Missfortune," she soothed me, even with the slightly confused and curious glint in her eye.

"Don't call me that," I growled. Alya backed away from me slightly and I saw the fear in her eyes. "Alya, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you," I cried.

Alya looked at me and sighed deeply. "You did though. Missfortune, I don't know your name. Even if I did know you before, I don't anymore. I just wanted to reassure you. But I mean it when I say that you need to leave. We appreciate your help, but it doesn't mean we like you. You still destroyed our lives. So just go."

I felt my jaw hang open slightly and my anger swell inside. "You dare say that to me! I have power you could never dream of!" I raised my arms and everything I had just done reset itself. I felt no remorse for my actions. No pity for all of the people of Paris. Missfortune took over, forcing Tikki out of my red earrings. All of the red in my costume disappeared, leaving only burgundy. With the swell of power my Missfortune side gave me, the houses reverted to their previous, demolished state. Every bit of food vanished with a small pop. I let myself go to my Missfortune side, giving in to the incredible rush of power. My blue eyes glowed black and the burgundy ribbons in my hair swirled madly in the storm of power I was creating. The wind picked up and thunder crashed. Flashes of lightning illuminated the darkening sky. _Stop. You have to stop. You're doing it again. Don't give in to the power. Don't destroy mindlessly. You worked so hard to fix things for them, do you really want to ruin things again?_ With a shuddering gasp I broke free of the power's grasp. The wind subsided and the thunder and lightning disappeared, allowing a light rain to fall in its place. My eyes faded back to blue and Tikki managed to fly back into my earrings. The rain fell over the latest destruction I had caused, revealing the true extent of the damage. I looked around, a horrified look on my face. I saw Alya lying a few feet away from me, but she was not moving. "No, Alya Please get up, please be alright. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do this. I just lost control. ALYA!" I screamed, holding the limp body tightly in my arms. Her eyes fluttered open just slightly. "Oh, Alya, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have let this happen to you. I can't lose my best friend!" I let my mask dissipate to show her who I was.

"Marinette? Is that really you?" she whispered, reaching out a trembling hand to touch my face.

"Yes, it is me. Hang on, Alya. Don't die on me!" I pleaded, hot tears pouring from my eyes.

"Marinette?" She whispered.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's your fault," she said, eyes burning into mine even as they glazed over and her hand fell, "it's your fault that I'm dead."

* * *

 **See what I mean now? But jeez, that was intense to write. I wonder if Chat saw this and I wonder how he'll react. Hmmmm...should be interesting. On an entirely different note, this story will be shifting to less frequent updates. It's just kind of stressful to write so quickly and it hurts the quality of my writing. Just hang with me guys!** **Thanks guys, I love you all so much!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

 **MORE REVIEWS/FAVORITES=FASTER UPDATES AND LONGER CHAPTERS**

 **-The Peacock and the Butterfly ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: Storm

**So, I don't know if any of you have noticed, but there is now a cover image for this story. *applause* I got a guest submission of a Missfortune drawing so naturally I had to use it. I hope you guys like it and thanks to whoever the guest was that sent this to me! Ok so this chapter might be a bit confusing, so I'll explain it at the end.**

* * *

(Missfortune POV)

I jerked away from Alya's lifeless body, reeling from her words. _She didn't mean that. She couldn't mean that. I was her best friend._ Tikki spoke into my mind, her voice solemn, "Was." I shook my head. _No, Alya treasured our friendship._ "But she didn't know you were Missfortune. She didn't even know you were Ladybug. As you said, you left her without a word," Tikki's sad voice entwined itself throughout my mind. _Tikki is right._ "Missfortune, look up," Tikki suddenly insisted, an undercurrent of fear and horror in her voice. I lifted my head and once again saw the damage I had wrought. _I did this. How could I do this?_

I stood shakily, spreading my wings to soar above my mistakes. But then I spotted a black figure underneath the rubble of a building. I knew instantly who it was. "CHAT!" I screamed, voice cutting through the air for the second time that day. I ran over to his side and saw my knight in shining leather under a mound of rocks. "No, Chat, you can't leave me! I need you! I need you to stay with me!" I yelled into his ears. Trails of black magic drifted off me, showing my slipping control. As I wept pitifully, some of the tendrils of power lifted the rocks off him. I placed Chat's head in my lap and buried my face in his hair. I must be a sight, crying over the death of yet another loved one. _Why can I only destroy? Why can't I create anymore?_

Tikki's now reassuring voice spoke up in my head once again, "Lift your head, Missfortune. You haven't destroyed everything...yet."

Just after Tikki spoke, I felt a hand on my hair. It moved up and down, stroking the black hair on my head. I looked up and almost choked on my tears of relief. "Adrien." His green eyes crinkled slightly at the corners as he looked at me. Despite the exhaustion evident on his face, he brought his other arm up and pulled me into a hug. Hiccuping sobs continued to pour from my mouth, but they were now muffled by the cool leather covering Chat's chest.

"Don't cry, Princess," he paused as a cough racked his body, "I'm fine." He placed his gloved hand under my chin and lifted it, using the other hand to gently wipe away my tears.

I couldn't help but smile ridiculously at him. "Oh, Chat!" I said flinging my arms around him again, " I thought you were dead!"

A slight smirk appeared on his face before being replaced by a saddened look. "Marinet-Missfortune, I'm sorry." I smiled internally at his efforts to adhere to my wishes, but outwardly I frowned. Why is he sorry? I'm the one who almost killed him. "I'm sorry about Alya," he finished, slowly getting quieter.

I felt anger burn inside of me. I could see from his face that he now wished he could take back his words, but it was too late. He couldn't take it back. I slapped him across the face. I knew he was probably already injured from the rocks that fell on him, but I didn't care. He started this. "Don't ever speak about her again," the command came out in a harsh clipped tone, so cold and angry that I barely recognized the voice as my own.

"Yes, m'lady," he replied. I looked at him in shock, before realizing the emotions running rampant across my face. He reached out a claw and caught a single tear trailing down my cheek. He smiled sadly at me and I saw the love in his eyes. The hope that maybe this time I wouldn't run. _But, I meant what I said before. He loves the me that used to be. That me died a long time ago._

* * *

(Chat Blanc POV)  
I saw her shock and to my surprise I saw all of her feelings displayed openly on her face. Heartbreak. Fear. Pain. Anger. Love. Confusion. Hope. Her face was a window into her heart and I cherished the chance to look inside. But then she shut down, a single tear making its way down the porcelain skin of her cheek. I reached out my gloved hand and used one claw to wipe away the droplet of salt water. I leaned in and captured her lips in a gentle chaste kiss. It lasted a mere second before I pulled away from her. She looked up at me, hair missed, eyes wide and slightly bloodshot from her crying. She's so beautiful. But I could still see the inner turmoil in her eyes. _She still doesn't believe I love her._

"Bugaboo, you are simply purr-fect. Absolutely meow-velous. A-meow-zing," I joked, trying to lighten the serious mood.

Missfortune didn't smile, instead grimacing at the bad cat puns. "That was pretty bad, Chat," she said, flashing a smile at me like a light summer rain. Gone as quickly as it came. However, you still cherish the brief moment.

"I know, love bug," I quipped. Suddenly she froze up. _Oops, I used the word love. I forgot for a second there._

She stood up carefully, transformation enveloping her body. Black sparks danced across her body, creating a loose black shirt and jet black wings on her back. Red sparks swirled around her legs and head creating a red skirt and red ribbons to hang from her hair as it was twisted into buns. A black mask materialized on her face, covering the freckles on her nose and cheeks. When she was fully clothed as Missfortune she spread her wings and pushed off the ground. She flapped her wings slowly, hovering several feet above the ground.

"Don't go, Princess, please don't," I protested, trying to snatch her out of the air. She nimbly avoided my clawing grasp with nary a flap of the glossy black feather covering her back.

"I'm sorry, Chat. I can't do this. I can't let you love me when the one you love is dead. It's unfair to you," she said softly. Her voice was quiet, but her words carried far.

I snarled, unable to control my frustration. The black leather covering my body switched to white in an instant following my emotions. "The one I love isn't dead. Marinette is still there. Ladybug is still there. Would you still have those earrings if that weren't true? Would you have stopped your mindless destruction of Paris? Tell me the truth, Missfortune."

I saw the tear drops welling in her eyes as she angrily swiped her arm across her eyes, trying to keep from crying yet again. "You don't know anything, Chat. You don't know me anymore. If you did, you'd know the answer."

"Does anyone know you?" When she didn't answer I pressed on, "Do you know you?"

She turned away from me and flew upward with powerful strokes of her wings. Plagg's voice spoke up out of the blue, "That went better than I expected. I was fairly certain she was going to kill you back in that room. And then I thought she had killed you with that mountain of rubble. And then when you opened your yap and started talking about Alya like an insensitive idiot. And honestly I really thought she would at least slap you again when you kissed her. But this? Missfortune would have killed you. The only reason she didn't was because of Alya. She didn't want to loose anyone else. But I bet you her anger will be taken out on something else. She lacks the self-control for her powers. She can't control her destruction. This is why I was so upset when YOU didn't let me finish talking to you when you FIRST became Chat Noir!"

I took a deep breath and wisps of white magic left me standing as Adrien. A bruised and injured Adrien. I raised an eyebrow at the black cat kwami floating in front of me. "Wow, Plagg. That was deep. I didn't think your big head contained anything but your ego in it."

Plagg scoffed loudly, "Hey if there's anything I understand, it's destruction. And that girl can't control hers."

When I went back to my room, the first thing I did was look in the mirror. I remembered not knowing who I was. Chat Blanc or Chat Noir. But now I know the truth. _They are both me. And all sides of me love Missfortune, so how can they be different? But my struggles with my akuma are nothing compared to what Missfortune faces._ _But no matter what, I love her. I love that raven-haired girl with bluebell eyes. I love that powerful girl in red and black spots. I love the clumsy shy girl behind the mask. I love the terrifying nightmare that comes at her darkest times. I love it all._

BOOM! An ominous rumble of thunder came out of nowhere. I raced to my window and looked out. The storm building up outside was anything but normal. Plagg zoomed out of my pocket and gazed outside. "See what I meant? She's slipping."

"I have to stop her!" I yelled at Plagg before transforming and climbing the wall to Missfortune's room.

 _I'm coming, Missfortune._

* * *

 _She lost it. The power surging at her fingertips became pure energy, arcing through the sky like lightning. Her anger bubbled threateningly like a pot about to boil over. The physical manifestation of her anger was dark grey clouds swirling above Paris, rumbling loudly. But her tears, those beautiful tears that she had shed so often that day, became the cleansing rain that calmed the brunt of the storm. She was not even aware of the magical storm she had created outside, too focused on her latest creation. The fabric was at her command; sewn, pinned, and cut into the perfect shape. A design sat next to her and she occasionally looked at it. The dress on it was lovely, yes, but she was modifying it to be her new Missfortune uniform. The skirt was lifted in the front, the back hanging to about mid-calf and the front was just barely knee length. The bodice was sleeveless and had a black lace-up front. The overly long ribbons then went around the neck of the mannequin before dangling down the back. The skirt had chiffon style layers in burgundy and black on it with black ballet flats. The only thing is that she couldn't run around as she had in the past with a dress on. Even the skirt she wore was troublesome at times. She cut off the back of the skirt until it was also knee length. She paired it with some leggings that hit mid-calf. A little bit of added padding and a reinforced sole made the shoe much better for running around in. The bodice required no changes, so she tried on the new outfit. It fit like a glove. She flared her wings, enjoying the look of the jet black wings behind the burgundy and black costume. She took off one of the earring pairs in her double-pierced ears and replaced them with silver rose studs. She looked at the black earrings in her palm, fighting an internal battle. With one motion, the earrings were once again in their box. The storm grew in intensity as she put the lid on the box and held the small container close to her chest. The rain outside fell harder and faster in response to the heartbreaking sobs coming from her mouth. With a dull thud, the box landed in the trash can. She crumpled to the ground, crying her heart out. But when she stood again, her eyes were cold. "No matter what he thinks, Ladybug is dead. Missfortune is the only one left." A horrible laugh was ripped from her lips with an accompanying flash of lightning and the roar of thunder. "Strike that, I am the only one left. I am Missfortune." A jet black mask blossomed across her face, obscuring her delicate facial features and hiding her tear-stained cheeks. "And I'm done crying."_

* * *

 **So basically, Missfortune is horrified by Alya's words. And then she sees that Chat is injured. She gives in to the love she feels for Chat as she believes him to be dead. Even after she discovers he is still alive, she can't stop her emotions. But when Chat tries to talk about Alya, Missfortune shuts down. Chat kisses her and tries to make her stay, but Missfortune still believes that he only loves Marinette/Ladybug, not Missfortune. Chat challenges her and she gets really mad. Chat has a quick chat session (lol, I can't believe i'm making a cat pun) with Plagg before realizing that Missfortune has lost control. Missfortune lets go of Ladybug/Marinette and throws away the earrings.**

 **Ok, so now that that's done, thanks once again to everyone who reads this. I love you all so much. This fanfic is switching to a weekly update, as I said in the last chapter, with updates on Sundays. This is only to have more time to write the best chapters for you all. Again, thanks to my reviewers and followers! Luv you guys!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

 **MORE REVIEWS/FAVORITES=FASTER UPDATES AND LONGER CHAPTERS**

 **-The Peacock and the Butterfly ;)**


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden Meanings

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is up a bit late. I was in NYC without a laptop and wifi so I was kind of unable to submit this. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

(Chat Blanc POV)

I climbed at fast as I could. Wait for me, Missfortune. Please. My claws sunk into the walls, propelling me upward. Suddenly I heard a laugh ring out and a chill ran down my spine. That was Missfortune. A burst of energy filled my body as I somehow climbed even faster.

I reached her window in time to see her say those words. "And I'm done crying."

"Missfortune, no!" I screamed, leaping into the room. I noticed that she was wearing a modified version of the dress I had drawn for her, but that wasn't the most concerning thing. I couldn't see the Ladybug earrings on her ears and the coldness in Missfortune's eyes made me worry.

"Oh? The kitty has come out to play?" Missfortune sneered.

"Yes, of course. But what are you doing? Where is Tikki?" I questioned, fearing the worst.

Annoyance crossed her face before her eyes darkened to black and the crackling balls of magic from before once again filled her hands. "Fool, don't you know curious kitties DIE," she snarled, throwing one of the balls. I let it hit me, an odd chilling sensation coming with it, hoping to distract her so I could escape. The sensation traveled up my side from the point of impact. I just barely managed to jump out the window, hoping to keep her from destroying the house. Even so, I managed to cut myself on the glass of the window. _Shit, I forgot for a second that those magic balls give out bad luck._ I winced, holding my leg. There was no blood visible through my suit, but I still felt the pain.

With a feral cry Missfortune jumped out and flew to a near rooftop. I followed with a huge leap. I landed on the hard roof and pain shot up my leg. It was all I could do to keep from screaming. I bunched my legs up underneath my in a crouch and waited for Missfortune to make a move. _The problem is her akumatized form gives her special attack powers. My form mostly relies on defense. I have no way to injure/stop her but she has many ways to do so to me. I mean, I'm already hurt and we haven't even started fighting!_ I put my paws up and concentrated, surrounding them in a hazy white light. When I was done the leather was even stronger and tougher and the paws were tipped with razor sharp metal claws. A moment more of concentration and my entire body was reinforced. Even the faux cat ears on my head. At least now I have a chance of hurting her.

"No! Why are you trying to hurt her?" Plague practically screamed in my head.

"I don't know, it's almost instinctive. Plus she hurt me first!" I thought, directing my words at the black cat in my head.

"Well yes, but did you hear what she said?" He answered, an almost exasperated tone in his voice, " she said 'and I'm done crying.' She's referring to what you said to her before she flew away. Plus, you won't be able to hurt her and she shouldn't be able to hurt you. The Miraculouses prevent it."

"Then how was she able to give me bad luck?! It's because she removed her Miraculous, Plagg. I don't know what she did with it, but it's gone," I screamed inside my head. Plagg began to talk, "Yes, but-" when a second black energy ball hit me.

I didn't know what was going to happen, but then I was falling. I managed to land on all fours and survive, but my injured leg gave out and I was stuck with only one usable leg. I looked up to see Missfortune dropping gracefully to the ground. _I fell off the roof?_ Missfortune's eyes were still glowing black and she opened her mouth. I expected her to talk to me, but a torrent of the same black magic came flying at me. I leapt up and just barely jumped over it. "Marinette? What are you doing?" I asked, trying to get the girl to talk.

The mask flickered and with it the black glow over her eyes. I saw the brilliant blue eyes that I loved full of fear. Missfortune suddenly took back control with a low growl. I felt my hair stand up as a hiss shot out of my throat. Missfortune took that sound as a declaration of war (I guess) and began flinging black balls at me at an inhuman speed. I avoided them with relative ease at first, but then I began to tire. The relentless barrage of dark energy did slow, but I did as well. I was finally able to fight back a bit, creating weapons to destroy the balls. That worked well until I tried to use the metal claws on my right hand. I slashed one of the black balls in half. I assumed that the energy would have dissipated when the ball was destroyed, but the energy settled on the clawed hand. As I moved to slash another ball with that claw it caught on my leg, ripping the leather uniform and drawing blood. With both of my legs injured it was all I could do to try and avoid the black magic balls. Several hit me and I suffered more injuries. Finally I collapsed completely in a small pool of blood. Missfortune raised a hand, ready to finish me off when I reached out a gloved paw. Missfortune didn't register the limb until I slashed her face. She put a hand to her cheek, an incredulous look on her face. The mask flickered yet again and I saw Marinette looking at me with pained eyes, looking betrayed and pitiful. "No. Marinette. No! I'm so sorry!" I screamed, thinking that it was Marinette I had hurt.

Then Marinette smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "It was all a lie, Adrien. You should have known that," she said in her sweet voice. Her eyes darkened to black once again as her Missfortune side took over. My eyes couldn't have widened any further as Marinette drove a ball of bad luck energy into my chest. Hatred etched itself into her face with only the slightest trace of sorrow and regret. I reached out my hand to her as I felt the ground crumble around me. I fell into the Seine, darkness surrounding me. The last thing I saw was Marinette flying over me, no mask on her face. She smirked evilly, blowing me a kiss. With that my eyes closed and water filled my nose and mouth. _Marinette, I love y-._

* * *

(Missfortune POV)

I fought at the tendrils of magic holding me back. _No! Let me go!_ My screams were not verbalized, instead directed at the monster inside my head. _Missfortune, no! Don't make me hurt him!_ I could look out through my eyes and see how I was hurting Chat, but I couldn't control my movements. I tried everything, but she controlled me. My Missfortune side. I had always thought of it as personifying a part of myself that I didn't like, but now it was real. With the removal of Ladybug and my rejection of both Chat and Ladybug, Missfortune had been freed. I watched as my graceful cat avoided the bad luck thrown at him and felt a pang in my heart. But this time I squashed it down ruthlessly. _He's not yours. That's why you gave him up. He's Ladybug's. And that's why you gave her up._ Even as I said those words to myself, I heard a deeper tone saying the same thing.

"Missfortune?" I asked out loud into the darkness that was my mind.

"Hmph, so you finally decided to talk to me. Girlie, you might be me, but you're a whole lot different than me. Number one, that cat of yours never loved you inside and out. I can't believe you're so fucking stupid that you couldn't even see that," the voice chuckled, obviously enjoying making fun of me. I saw a pretty girl enter the space of my mind. Her long black hair hung in loose waves around her shoulders and her eyes glowed back. The smile on her face was more of a smirk and she wore a longer burgundy skirt and a black crop top.

"How did you manifest like that?" I couldn't help but ask. _I can't do much anything these days._

 _Stop thinking so negatively. I'm supposed to be the negative one._ "You consider me real, so I am. Just as you are able to manifest in a human form inside your head, so can I."

I looked down at myself and registered the red, off-the-shoulder top covered in black polka dots and the short black skirt I wore. "Since when-?"

Missfortune interrupted me. "Because there is someone else here to see you, you can see yourself as well. Now let me talk to you. So, why Chat?"

I knew exactly what she was asking. "He was just always there and he understood me." _Or so I thought until he up and betrayed me._

 _I heard that, you know. And he didn't exactly betray you. He betrayed Ladybug because he didn't love her enough. Don't you ever listen?_ "He was always there, for Ladybug. Did Adrien care about you like that before he knew you were Ladybug?"

I glared at the girl, trying once again to wrench control from her. With a flash, I was able to and at that exact moment I saw Chat with a snarl on his face and claws in the air. I was unable to stop a look of fear from crossing my face. Missfortune took back control and I heard a hiss from Chat. The fight continued on and although I was still in my body, I couldn't feel the movements.

"Of course he did." _I think..._

"Marinette, honey, I'm you. You can talk to me. And if you don't, I can still hear your thoughts. I know you still love him. I know he hurt you. But, if you don't decide soon, he's going to get hurt. Regardless of what you think, I may have control, but only to keep him from hurting us again. I'm forever a part of you now. So what do you have to say."

 _It was all a lie?_ I felt my heart break a little and from the look on the other me's face, her heart was broken as well.

 _Yes._

I crumpled onto the ground, unable to bear the pain. _How do you know?_

She placed a gentle hand on my shoulder and kissed me between the eyes. _He never looked at Marinette the way he did at Ladybug and I._

Pain ripped through my head and I screamed. Missfortune gave me the reins and I took them with glee.

I felt the pain coming from a slash on my face and I took a second to make Chat pay. "No. Marinette. No! I'm so sorry!" he screamed.

I smiled, but I knew it wasn't convincing. _You don't have the right to call me that. Marinette-I LOVED YOU, and you never loved me back._ "It was all a lie, Adrien. You should have known that," I said in a sugary sweet voice. I let Missfortune take back control for even though I hated him at that moment, I couldn't bring myself to kill him. _Chat, I loved you_. _I'm sorry._ I watched as Marinette drove a ball of bad luck energy into his chest. I took back control to watch him fall into the river, no mask on my face. I smirked at him, blowing him a kiss.

With that his eyes closed and I watched as he sunk beneath the water. _Marinette, I love y-._

I heard his last thought echo through my mind. A scream tore out from my mouth. "NO!" I dove into the cold water, swimming desperately. _This is a lie right? He didn't, he couldn't have said that. Could he?_

* * *

 **I'm going to be gone next week as well, so the next chapter won't be up for a while. Just know that I'm not deserting you guys just yet. But, this story is approaching the ending. It won't be long.**

 **Ok, so now that that's done, thanks once again to everyone who reads this. I love you all so much. Again, thanks to my reviewers and followers! Luv you guys!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

 **MORE REVIEWS/FAVORITES=FASTER UPDATES AND LONGER CHAPTERS**

 **-The Peacock and the Butterfly ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Final Goodbyes

**Well guys it's been a wild ride. This was my first fanfiction to receive so much praise and I thank you all for that. To Yoko89 and Momijifan Low-Ki I wanted to thank you especially for your reviews. It means so much to me that you took the time to read and review every chapter of this story. But alas, this is the final chapter of All a Lie. Don't worry, I will soon return with another fanfiction, but I wanted to finish this one first. I read over this story and I'm astonished at how far it has come. And I'm sorry for the poor pacing and general issues of this story, but I want you all to know I did my best at the time. Maybe I'll come back and edit the whole thing later, maybe not. But in any case, I just wanted to thank you guys. I actually have two songs for you all to listen to for this chapter. Can We Pretend and Falling. Both are by Kayla Hang. Enjoy the final installment of All a Lie.**

* * *

Sometimes when we experience the death of a loved one, it feels like time stands still. Like time itself defies the truth of their death. Of course this is just a feeling, but for Marinette, it felt real. It was just as real for her as for any of us. She cried over Adrien's limp body even as the rest of the world was frozen around her. _He loved me._ That was the thought running through her head. And it nearly broke her heart to think of him in past tense. She had denied herself him because she thought she was hurting him. He loved Ladybug, not Marinette. But he had loved all of her. And she had scorned him. Worse, she killed him. And yet he had loved her even at the end. His last words, his last thought, it was all for her.

Hot tears poured down Marinette's cheeks as her magic flared. The dark cloud that she had controlled so well finally burst. It was a storm like no other. Even the storm previous couldn't compare. This was a storm of sadness and rage. Of loss. This storm was accompanied by a shrill wail of pure misery that bored into the hearts of the townspeople who heard it. And they wept. They did not know what had happened but human intuition is an interesting thing. Perhaps somehow they understood Missfortune's cry and the reason she was crying. She cried not only for Adrien but for herself. For losing herself to Missfortune. In the end it was all her fault. Because she had shown Hawkmoth a weakness and she had not been strong enough when it mattered most. A sense of peace flooded her body even as grief overwhelmed her.

She reached up and pulled out the Missfortune earrings. She gazed at them, the earrings that she had worn for too long. And she broke them. An akuma flew out and if you listened closely, you could hear Marinette whisper her famous words. "Bye bye little butterfly."

* * *

~Epilogue~

Marinette walked down the streets of Paris, a smile on her face. She nodded to a man she passed on the sidewalk and waved to a familiar face. The smile was genuine, even if it was hiding a sadder smile. It was the ten year anniversary of the day he died. Marinette was happily married to Nathanael and the people of Paris had forgiven her(after she fixed Paris of course). She was the mother of two adorable children; Emma and Adrien. She knew that Adrien had always wanted a daughter named Emma, so that name was in honor of him as well. Marinette loved her family with all her heart, but she would never forget Adrien. The way his perfect smile sent butterflies into her stomach. The way his hand would brush against hers and he would claim it was by accident. The way he had looked at her like she was the only thing worth looking at. The way he drew her. A sharp pain stabbed Marinette's chest and she found herself gulping back tears. She remembered everything about him so vividly. And sometimes she feared that she would never be able to love Nathanael the way she had loved Adrien. But as she made her way to the grave of Adrien Agreste, she found that peace washed over her. It was a similar feeling to the night that she had lost him, like he was hugging her close to him. And she closed her eyes and cherished that feeling. "Marinette?" a voice asked. Marinette turned her head and saw her husband and kids staring at her. Emma and Adrien looked like they were about to laugh at their crazy mom, but Nathanael looked both bemused and concerned. He, more than all people, knew exactly what had happened that night. After all, this happened every year. She would come and cry here, reliving that horrific day. But when Marinette saw her family, she smiled and waved. She scooped up little Adrien in her arms and kissed his black hair softly. She knelt to hug and kiss Emma as well, before standing to kiss Nathanael and reassure him that she was fine. After all, Adrien Agreste was her past and these three wonderful lives were her future. And she would cherish them.

* * *

 **Again, thanks guys. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the songs and this whole fanfiction in general. Goodbye for now, everyone, please follow me to read more of my work, especially the newest fanfiction that I hope to have up soon. Thank you everyone.**

 **~The Peacock and the Butterfly 3**


	9. Chapter 9: Never Again

**All a Lie**

 **by thepeacockandthebutterfly**

Stories don't always have happy endings. And the ones that do may not be so happy. Adrien saved Paris through his sacrifice, but he also left a seed of regret in the heart of the girl he loved. The girl who had so cruelly murdered him. And yet he also gifted her the potential for happiness, for he had loved her more than any other.

* * *

Marinette clutched Nathanael's fingers tightly, relishing the feeling of closeness she had with him. With a deep breath, the darkness bubbling inside her abated.

His sea green eyes, full of concern for her, were a reminder to keep her sadness at bay.

"Every year," she muttered, hating her weakness, "Every year this happens!" She sniffled, resting her head against Nathanael's chest, letting the sound of his beating heart comfort her. Reminding her that she hadn't destroyed everything important to her in this life.

Nathanael began humming softly, knowing that it soothed her deep guilt. "You shouldn't blame yourself for him, Sweet. If you had known-" he paused, hearing her sob loudly, and reconsidered his words to her. "Shh, love, he died for Paris. He died for you. Missfortune would have continued her reign if it hadn't been for his sacrifice." The words were sour on his lips as he hugged his wife of one year close to his heart. He hated that every year she cried for a lost love. A love that wasn't him.

"I didn't listen to him. I SHOULD have listened to him."

He tousled her hair gently, enjoying the way the silky strands felt against his thin fingers. "He knew what he was getting himself into. And he loved you despite it." Bitterness seeped from his last sentence, but he didn't bother to hide it.

Marinette smiled up at him through a thin glaze of tears. She pressed a soft kiss on his lips, a warm reminder that in the end she had chosen him. "Don't be jealous of the dead, love."

Nathanael found within him the will to lift the corners of his lips, smiling warmly at Marinette. He pressed his nose against her cheek, letting his warm breath dance against her porcelain skin. "Thank you, sweet." His lips found her cheek, then her jaw, then trailed a line down her neck. He nipped slightly, drawing a breathy gasp from her plump pink lips. He devoured her as if she was the most delectable dessert, loving every beautiful inch. Worshipping her body and the sounds of pleasure that escaped from her mouth. Loving the way her sky colored eyes darkened to a deep Prussian blue and her black lashes as her eyes became heavy-lidded.

"Adrien," she breathed into Nathanael's ear, giggling at the way he froze.

He looked up at her, a dark and very jealous expression on his face. "Why are you moaning his name?"

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You're hot when you're jealous. But that's not why..." she bit her lips, all too aware of the way his eyes locked on the teasing motion, "I'm pregnant with your son...and I want to name him Adrien."

A medley of emotions flashed across Nathanael's face, the pale skin a canvas for his expressions. At last, he settled on elation. "You're pregnant! That's amazing!" He lifted her up and swung her around, laughing as she giggled. Pulling her close to him again, Nathanael sighed deeply, nuzzling the top of her head. "I think Adrien is a fantastic name...as long as you still love me more."

She looked up at him indignantly, but laughed at the teasing wink he flashed at her.

"I love you, Mari," he murmured, wondering how he gotten so lucky.

Her smile could rival an angel's when she beamed at him. "I love you more, Nath."

* * *

Marinette lay on the cold hospital bed, the hard mattress digging into her spine. But she ignored the discomfort, more focused on the rippling pain of her contractions. She gritted her teeth, refusing to cry out at the tearing agony. She had known much worse pain than this and this pain would provide her with the greatest happiness of her life. With one last heaving push that sent a scream pushing at her tightly closed lips, her joy and happiness slid out from her.

She leaned her head back on her pillow, letting her sweat-drenched body relax into the bed in the white-washed maternity ward. Marinette didn't have to wait long before her freshly cleaned son was in her arms. His eyes were clenched shut, but when she touched his nose in wonder, he opened his giant eyes. They were a jewel toned color, something more closely resembling an amazonite stone. The turquoise colored eyes were quickly scrunched up as the infant let loose a screech. Marinette leaned over to kiss her son's forehead and rock him back and forth soothingly.

"It's okay, Adrien, Mommy won't let anything happen to you. Never again," Marinette murmured, entranced by her beautiful child.

Nathanael pressed a kiss to the newborn's head as well, whispering, "Daddy loves you so much." And then turning to Marinette, he kissed her cheek, overcome with adoration for his wife. "He's so beautiful."

She hummed, tilting her head back to accept another kiss on her lips. "He's ours."

* * *

 **Um...short epilogue-y chapter? I'm planning on going back and rewriting this fanfic eventually because honestly it depresses me that my writing used to be so...ick... I honestly don't know how anyone could read it when it was so fast-paced and the plot was barely explained and ew ew ew! This little one-shot was intended to be a hint of what may come if/when I rework this fanfic!**

 **Thanks to everyone who bothered to read this far!**


End file.
